


The Mcdonalds ?

by LeVen



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVen/pseuds/LeVen
Summary: Kravitz and Taako drop off Angus to school and one of the teachers call them the Mcdonalds and they just roll with it





	The Mcdonalds ?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends inspired me at like 3am so I had to do it.

After they saved the end of the world, life tended to get mediocre. Not that Taako was complaining, there was something inherently satisfying about waking up in a home he owned. No longer would Taako have to go gallivanting about Faerun with the Boner Squad hoping he didn’t get punched and died. And Taako was not a morning elf. 

Now that Angus Mcdonald, boy genius and the Greatest Detective in the World was living with them, he had to start school. Lucas offered him a position to work in his school, but to the surprise of everyone, Angus insisted on attending middle school. He wanted to have friends his own age, Angus had reasoned. Taako couldn’t care less, so long as his boy was happy. It only meant he would have to restrict his investigations to the weekends, which was no problem for him. Angus always had his homework done early, giving him ample time to do his work and be home by dinner. 

It wasn’t often Taako or Kravitz walked Angus to school. He was happy to walk himself to school. Sometimes though, it was nice to escort him there when Taako had somewhere to be and plenty of time to get there. Rarer still did both of them walk Angus Mcdonald to school. 

It was a nice autumn morning, just starting to get chilly enough in Neverwinter for the leaves to fall off the trees. Taako, of course, had to look fashionable no matter the weather. And if his pantyhose was enchanted to keep his legs warm, then it was easy enough to walk around in a short skirt. At Taako’s insistence, Angus was bundled up to keep out any chill, complete with a cute little beanie to cover his ears. Kravtiz didn’t feel the cold. The perks of being dead with a conjured body. 

Angus walked between the pair of them, talking animatedly while holding his latest science project in his hands. Lup and Angus spent hours making a recreation of the human brain. By the time they finished, Angus had a startlingly realistic brain made of floral foam. Complete with little labeled toothpicks and everything. 

Taako and Kravitz left Angus at the gate of the school, watching him run into the grounds to meet up with his group of friends. They were just ready to leave when a teacher walks up to them, her arms full of books and binders. Probably an overachiever, if you asked Taako. 

“You must be the Mcdonalds!” She says cheerfully, carefully extending a hand as far as her armload would let her. “Angus is such a good student, so bright.” 

Taako recovered first, slipping on his classic movie star smile that won the hearts on Sizzle It Up!, gracefully shaking her hand. “It’s Taako, darling.” Kravitz hastily introducing himself, looking bemused. 

Neither of them had a real last name, Taako jokingly saying his last name was a variation of his first, but it wasn’t on any official papers. Kravtiz was, well, dead and had no need for a surname. Only Angus had a last name, between the three of them. 

“I’m Cathy Sterling, Angus’ science teacher.” She explains. She was tall for an orc, her arms probably as thick as Taako’s head if she flexed. Taako couldn’t believe she was a science teacher of all things, and not player in fantasy WWE. “My wife Jodie and I both adore him.”

Taako snorts, flipping his braid behind his shoulder. “Of course he is,” He says, inspecting his nails. “I taught Ango all the magic he knows.” Cathy nods, practically beaming. 

“I thought so.” She says, looking to the main building when a bell rings. “Well, that’s my cue to go. I have homeroom.” Cathy shifts the items in her hands, stepping inside the school “It was nice meeting you.” With that, the orc woman trots across the open expanse with the other students. She towered over them comically. 

Kravitz turned to Taako, looking more than a little bit amused. “Mr. Mcdonald, huh?” Taako swatted his chest playfully, hooking his hand in the crook of his arm.

“We can make it work, homie.” As Taako and Kravitz walk away from Angus’ school, he quite likes the idea of it.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want! @ ilesii


End file.
